


Kinkmeme梗03 - Dress up

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【FakeNews Kinkmeme译文合集】 [1]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 原梗：Jon/Stephen; dress-up填梗人：(Anonymous) on 25th August 2009 08:03 (local)呃，虽然不是火辣的sex，但是我脑补了这个……（一个攻受无差，清水搞笑向的变装fill）





	Kinkmeme梗03 - Dress up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Kinkmeme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297195) by Anonymous. 



 

-

“Stephen，这太傻了。”

“不，才不会！你说了今晚可以让我选的。”

“我以为会有蛋糕！至少能吃到生奶油。但是Stephen……”

Stephen的手放在浴室门上，试着说点什么劝对方把门打开。他知道这会是一场拉锯战，但他不觉得Jon会彻底拒绝到连看都不让他看一眼。他可是花了好几天才借到可以租的戏服来配合…Jon…独特的…身材。

“Jon…”

但是Stephen也很清楚，要是Jon一开始就不接受这个主意，他就不会拿走戏服了。

所以他只是在讨价还价罢了。

见鬼的小犹太佬，实在是狡猾又可爱。

他简直难以相信自己居然在认真考虑这个“变装换变装”的计划。Amy拍完照片后，他曾经发誓自己绝对不会再穿这种衣服了。

“Jon，宝贝儿…”

门的另一边一声不响。

“Jon，呃，好吧，我还留着Wigfield*剧组化妆师的联系方式…”

居然还是一片沉默——事情是不是变得更有意思了？

“如果你让我看看你穿那套衣服的样子，也许这周六我会让Amy带我去采购。”

这番话的效果立竿见影：门瞬间就开了，Jon走出来，浑身耀眼的蓝色，帽子夹在手臂下*。

“我指望着一顿像样的晚餐，Colbert中尉！将军可不能每餐都吃坚果和浆果征战四方！”

“遵命，将军阁下。”

“还有，中尉！”

“在，阁下。”

“我希望你用白纸黑字记下交换条件，签上名，明天一早交给我的秘书。”

Stephen走向厨房，因为答应要玩的游戏开心极了，Jon只是坐在床上无奈摇头。

裤子部分已经够糟糕了：不光很紧，屁股那儿还太缝得高了。而且他们真的 **有必要** 在靴子下面加上高跟吗？看在上帝的份上——活到五十岁了，是个人都会意识到自己只有六十四寸高的。别再揭伤疤了。

不过玩下去也是有好处的：想想他会对涂着唇膏的Stephen做的事情……

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

注1:《Wigfield》是Paul，Amy和Stephen三人组早年参演的一个表演项目。 Stephen 在里面扮演了自己的变装形象 “Raven” ，他后来在 LSSC 上提到并展示过当时的照片：[Raven](https://www.evernote.com/shard/s479/sh/70c2e2ef-5b3c-4431-8957-9b05a4c47fa8/8db78eef06dedafc2ad791721f4d25d6)（但很少有人知道的是， Stephen 在《 Winfield 》里还扮演过另一个女角色 [High Priestess Thea](https://www.evernote.com/shard/s479/sh/4f5a3cf9-f6ba-46e6-9fdc-01697a7ed0fd/df3b35cd883087bc538ffe6ffb8a7e19) ，比Raven更……呃…………）

注2：Jon这里穿得大概是海军服（？），我没有找到图但我记得TDS有提过这个梗，导致fandom里一度充满了美少女战士!Jon，比如：[1](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cobrasnaps/8819251/52050/52050_original.jpg) [2](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/misscassius/media/sailorjoncolour.jpg.html) [3](http://s142.photobucket.com/user/sailorptah/media/sailorjon.jpg.html) ）


End file.
